


Hurricane

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hickeys, Movie Nights, Smut, Teasing, girls night, i'm sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Prompts:"You smell different.""You think you're so cute with your...eyes and hair and face. Okay, yeah, you're kind of cute.""Boys are so overrated.""If you ever come near me again, I will knock you so far into the future, you'll be meeting your great-grandkids."





	1. Chapter 1

You're standing in the hallway with Kira, Malia, Stiles, Scott, and Lydia, now that the school day has finally come to an end. Your attention is pulled from the conversation when you spot the stunning green-eyed boy from down the hall. He smirks and bites his bottom lip as he notices you staring at him.

"Who're you staring at?" Malia asks, breaking your stare.

"No one." You lie as your cheeks shoot red.

Malia's eyes narrow as she sniffs you. You back away one step and scrunch your face. "What's his name?" Malia asks with a smile.

"You can't lie to her." Stiles says with a nod.

"Come on, what's his name?" Scott asks as with his overprotective nature.

"I," You start as you hold your head up and take a few steps away from the group. "have homework." You give a bragging smile as you continue to step backward.

"Oh come on! Give us something!" Stiles's pushes with a large smile.

"Nope!" You giggle and turn on your heels.

You make your way out of the building and head to the back parking lot. As you make the short walk, someone comes out from around a small gap between the school and pulls you into the crook.

"Hey." Theo says with a wide grin as he kisses you sweetly.

"Hey." You try to hold back a giggle but can't.

"We," Theo begins as he starts kissing down your jaw. "having another night like last night?" Theo asks, each word broken apart with a kiss trailing down your neck.

"Of course." You rest your head against the wall and let Theo do this thing.

"What?" He stops and moves his stare to you.

"What, what?" You scrunch your face, wondering why he'd just stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?"

"You smell different." His eyes narrow and scan your face.

"How different?"

"Guilty, worried. You never smell like that around me." He shakes his head as you let out a soft sigh.

"They're gonna figure us out and it's not gonna be pretty." You roll your eyes at the thought of Scott's pack.

"That's what you're worried about?" Theo scuffs and rests his head against the wall.

"Yeah! They're my friends."

"And your friend should be okay with whoever you're seeing." Theo retorts.

" _Are_  we seeing each other? Or are we friends with benefits?" Your heart sinks as you ask the question you've been wanting to ask for weeks now. You both call each other to hang out and that just leads to either a sweet, fluffy movie night or sex steamy enough to send you both to hell.

"Do you need a label?" Theo groans.

"Well, no." Your voice grows quiet as you look to the little patch of grass beneath your feet. "But, when they find out, it'd just be nice if we were on the same page."

"How do you even know they're going to find out?"

"Malia smelled me and then her, Scott, and Stiles asked who the guy was."

"Well, you do stare at me every chance you get." Theo's smirk quickly returns and you question how his face isn't permanently stuck like that.

"Do not!"

"Yeah, you do!" Theo teases with wide eyes.

"The only way you'd know if I was staring, is if you're staring, too!" You stick your nose up with confidence, catching him in his own comeback.

"You think you're so cute with your" Theo pauses and looks you over. "eyes...and hair," His smirk slowly turns into a genuine smile as one hand creeps to your waist and then around the small of your back. "and face." You blush at the sweet moment Theo is creating. Most of what Theo says and does is rough, aggressive, and downright fierce but this was a side of Theo no one even knows exists besides you. "Okay, yeah, you're kinda cute." His nose scrunches as he kisses your forehead.

You smile so wide your cheeks begin to ache and all your worry and guilt just melts away, your heart turning warm and fuzzy. "You're cute."

"I know." Theo kills the moment, one of the things he's best at. "Alright, how about no one says anything until they figure it out and then you can just say whatever will satisfy them."

"We're going to Vegas, getting hitched, and then moving to Alaska to become a mountain family."

"You're hilarious." Theo shakes his head, not too pleased with your sarcastic remark.

"So, we're whatever will make my friends happy?"

"As long as we keep getting to have nights like last night." Theo's brows wiggle as he licks his bottom lip, his eyes scanning over your body slowly. "We're seeing each other." He finally says, as he notices the displeased look on your face.

You move to your tip-toes and place a delicate kiss on his cheek before walking from the crook. "That's all I wanted to know."

"Where're you going?" He asks with disappointed eyes.

"Home." You say as if he should have known the answer. "Are you coming?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." He bites his lip and moves next to you.

Theo leads you to his truck, opening the door for you. Your friends might think he doesn't have a nice bone in his body but that's just because they don't see him the way you do. He's an asshole and you're more than aware of that but he makes up for it when it's the two of you. When you want to watch your favorite show, he never argues even though he can't stand it. You never open a door yourself, or even get yourself food because Theo does it all. He's terribly mean and always looking out just for himself, until it comes to you. You're different.

"So, when are your parents going to be home?" Theo asks as you both enter your completely empty house.

"Not till late." You pull his shirt, telling him to come towards you.

"How late?" Theo's voice grows raspy with the question, dripping with seduction.

"Late enough." You whisper as you feel Theo's body heat radiating off of him.

"Good." His lips lock with yours and his arms wrap completely around, picking you up. You let out a squeal and a laugh as he carries you to your room.

Theo lays you on your bed, sliding right on top of you, reconnecting his mouth with yours. You tug at the hem of his shirt and his kisses start traveling down your neck, turning into sucking and nipping movements. You yank Theo's shirt completely up, forcing him to sit up to completely remove it. A sly smirk plasters itself across your face as your hands trace his perfectly sculpted abs. He lets out a soft laugh, which makes his abs flex and you to tug at your lip. You move from under his legs and push him back, his hands immediately catching your hips but quickly moving to tug your shirt off of you.

Theo sits right back up, his arms wrapping around you to make sure you don't fall backward. You start placing hickeys all over his neck, they'll heal by the time you're both done so leaving them has become one of your favorite things. Theo's mouth finds its way around your collarbones, slowing making its way down to your breasts. Goosebumps form on every part of your body with every kiss.

Your heart pounds with the growing pleasure, your hot breath hitting Theo's skin rapidly. You grab his face and pull it back to yours, biting his lip, making him groan into you. The groan is only followed by the sound of your bra being unclasped. Theo can now unclasp your bra quicker than you can, not like he even struggled with it. You break away just long enough to toss the bra to the floor and Theo to push forward, making you fall back and him on top of you. One of Theo's hands rests holding your hips while the other caresses your breast making you let out soft moans into him. It's not long before your hands finally start tugging at his belt, fumbling with the buckle.

"Need some help?" Theo's breath is warm against your cheek before his eyes lock with yours.

"Got it." You whisper through red cheeks and your hands move to the button of his pants.

You snake your hand inside of his pants, noticing just how ready he was. You palm him through his boxes, leading him to make soft grunts and his arms to twitch. He bites your lip with a heavy breath, hooking his thumbs in the elastic of your skirt and underwear. You push against him, lifting your butt so he can easily slide the clothing from you. He looks to you with his eyes turning a dark green, his chest heaving lightly, knowing you want him to never stop touching you.

A few painfully long seconds of just staring, you lightly squeeze his bulge, Theo's jaw falling open with closed eyes. He yanks your hand from his pants and quickly removes them, right along with his boxers. He kisses up your thighs, causing your eyes to roll back and low moans to leave you with every breath. He stops right before he reaches your center and smirks. You grit your teeth and narrow your eyes at him which only makes him snicker and kiss around it.

"Fucking tease." You groan, grabbing his face and pulling him up to you.

"Doesn't seem like you mind." The words are soft-spoken despite their meaning.

"No?" The corner of your mouth tugs up with the furrow of your brows. You catch Theo off guard with a push, causing him to roll onto his back and you to be the one on top. "How about now?" You hover just over him, knowing how much it teases him.

You start in on his neck again as he tries to move your hips down and onto him but you know it's only fair to tease him a little bit just like he did to you.

"Who's the tease now?" His fingertips dig into your hips, wanting every piece of you.

"Still you." You lower yourself down, moaning into Theo's neck.

Theo guides your hips slow and steady at first, allowing you to get used to him. The pace soon quickens as your nails dig into the back of his neck with every thrust. It's not long before the two of you glisten with sweat are about to reach your high. You move yourself just up enough to look at him in time for you to see his eyes turn a golden yellow as he releases himself pushing you over the edge.

You roll off of Theo once you both start to come down. You lay next to him with your chest heaving and your body temperature quickly dropping. It's only then you notice a sore pain on your hip bones. You take a quick look and the skin was already starting to turn a pale shade of purple.

"Ya left marks again, Raeken." You laugh and turn onto your side to face him.

His eyes look to your hips. Theo's fingers grace the forming bruise as sympathy becomes etched in his face. "Sorry." He sighs. "I-uh, I can't help it around you." He bites the inside of his cheek, his eyes moving back to yours.

"I don't mind." You shake your head with a giggle. "I leave plenty of marks over you." You take notice in all of the bruises you've left across his chest and neck.

"They'll be gone in like fifteen minutes." He reminds.

"But I still did it!" You scrunch your nose as you smile.

"You hold a lot of pride in that." He cocks an eyebrow as you move away from him and find your clothes from the floor.

"Well, yeah." You scoff as you slide on your underwear. "Why wouldn't I?" You question as you clasp your bra.

He gives you a quick glance before starting to grab his clothes from the floor. "Everyone hates me."

"I'm not everyone." You let out a sigh, finding a pair of pajama pants from your drawers after putting your shirt on.

"No, you're not." he shakes his head, buttoning up his pants.

"Is  _the_  Theo Raeken feeling insecure?" You tease, making your way over to him.

"No." He says softly, sitting back on the bed and pulling you between his legs. "I just don't want your friends alienating you for even hanging out with me."

"They're not gonna alienate me. Or brainwash me into thinking you're fucking horrible or whatever because I know you're thinking that, too."

"This is why I-" He stops and moves his gaze to the floor. "find you infatuating." He voice picks up but you know that's not what he was going for.

"I find you infatuating, too." You laugh and place a kiss on his forehead.

His thumbs rub circles around your thighs and his face holds the softest smile you've ever seen. "Well, not to just leave but I have something I gotta do."

"Really?" You roll your eyes and move away from him.

"I'm sorry, y/n. I just gotta take care of something. I'll come by when your parents are asleep?" He stands up and throws his shirt over his head.

"Are you gonna stay?"

"I'll be here before you go to sleep and gone before your parents get up." He pulls you into him and places a soft kiss on your mouth.

"Alright." You purse your lips. "What do you have to do?"

"Werewolf thing." He says quickly.

"What werewolf thing?" You cock an eyebrow.

"Trust me," Theo starts with raised eyebrows. "You don't wanna know." He kisses your cheek and releases you from his embrace. "I will text you later, okay?"

"Yep." You nod. Theo gives you a quick smile before leaving you alone in your room.

It bothered you that he's so okay with just having sex and leaving but he's been doing it at least twice a week now. He always comes over late at night and sleeps with you. Sometimes, he brings you food if it's not super late. Other times, he shows up well after two in the morning and sneaks into your bed just so you can sleep with him for a few hours. Whatever he's up to isn't your business and he tries to make up for it however he can, but that doesn't stop it from bothering you time to time.

Since Theo would be gone the rest of the day and your parents won't be home, you decide to call Kira, Lydia and Malia to invite them over. Within the hour, the four of you were sitting in your living room with a bowl of popcorn and the movie Urban Legends playing on the TV.

"So, I thought you had homework?" Malia asks, suspicion in her voice.

"I did. I finished it." You lie, not moving your stare from the TV.

"What were you really doing?"

"Does it matter?" You retort, not budging on not telling them about Theo.

"It's a boy." Malia's eyes narrow.

"What?" You snap your neck to stare at her.

"Oh, it's totally a boy." Lydia giggles, a piece of popcorn between her fingers.

"It's not a boy!"

"Sure smells like one." Malia's nose wrinkles with disdain.

"Boys are so overrated." You roll your eyes speaking the half-truth.

"Damn straight." Lydia adds in, causing you, Kira, and Malia to look at her with knitted brows.

"What?" She asks.

"You've dated plenty of guys." You say.

"And you're still dating one. Like, right now." Malia adds/

"They're still overrated." Lydia says with the quick shake of her head.

"Scott's pretty great." Kira holds a confident smile, tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. The four of your erupt in laughter from the nonchalant remark.

"Well, Scott can be the exception then. But, why aren't you telling us?" Malia continues her badgering.

"Malia, come on. Y/n will tell us when she's ready." Lydia backs you up.

"See! Lydia gets it."

"Oh, no. I just want to watch the movie. You should tell us because if you're hiding it, there's a reason and that's probably because you don't want us to hate him and you think we will. So,-"

"He's probably a terrible guy and not worth meeting, right?" Malia cuts Lydia off.

"Even if it was a boy, don't you guys trust me to pick the right guy?"

The girls look at each other before looking back to you. "Not at all." All three say simultaneously.

"Hey!"

"No offense, but you'd probably end up dating some asshole like Theo. You trust too many people." Malia says and looks back to the TV.

"I'm not that stupid." You roll your eyes with the soft comment.

Your heart weighs heavy as the night with the girls comes to a close. You hated not telling them about Theo but you hated having to act like you hated him just as much as they did. Even the small comment bugs you enough to want to scream how much you like him. But you have to remain quiet. You're starting to think nothing you say or do will change any of their minds. Maybe they'll always think he's some terrible person which will lead to the end of you two or a riff in your rather sturdy friendship. You just want to have both and be happy.

Your parents came home within an hour of each other but they basically went right to sleep. They asked how your day was and apologized for having to work so late again. You told them it was okay because you understand they're just doing what they can to give as much as possible.

Your night came to close and you found yourself getting ready for bed when you heard a light tapping on your window. You open your curtains and Theo is waiting with a toothy smile.

"I was expecting you later." You say as you open your window.

"Guess you get a wonderful surprise, then." He kisses your cheek with the words before you shut your window.

"Guess so." You say with sarcasm.

"Ready for bed?" He asks as he looks you from head to toe.

"Yeah, long day." You plop on your bed, leaving plenty of room for Theo to lay beside you.

"How're your hips?" Theo asks, laying flat on his back and wrapping an arm around your neck.

"Bruised." You laugh and pull your pants just low enough to reveal the dark purple skin.

"Looks like it hurts." His face fills with guilt as he pulls your hand from the waistband of your pants.

"Not really." You shake your head.

"Are you sure?"

"Theo, it's fine." You reassure him with a kiss on his nose.

"Okay." He nods, accepting your words. "You better get to sleep." He grabs your blanket with the hand that's not playing with your hair.

"It's Friday." You chuckle but happily accept the blanket being draped over you.

"You still need sleep." He kisses the top of your head as you move onto his chest.t

"Ffiinnneeee." You say with heavy eyes.

Theo plays with your hair as your head moves softly with the movement of his chest. Your friends might think he's dangerous and unpredictable but that doesn't stop you from feeling the absolute safest in his arms. He radiates heat, keeping you warm at all times. He's strong enough to protect you from anyone who would ever try and hurt you. You're safe with him.

You fall asleep within in minutes but by the time you wake up, the other half of your bed is empty and cold. No matter how many times he leaves before anyone wakes up, it never gets easier. You know he has to do it though. Your parents would murder him and you if they knew he was around. They don't care if you date but they don't want any boy in your room with the door shut or staying the night.

You groan and stretch before getting out of bed to start your day. You grab your phone from your charger, checking the notifications. You have a missed call from Scott and Stiles as well texts from Malia, Kira, Lydia, and Scott. You open Scott's first since he's the one that called first. All it says is that he needs to talk to you ASAP. You roll your eyes and text him back, saying you'd be ready in half an hour.

* * *

"Alright, what's so important?" You ask as Scott has you, Lydia, Malia, Kira, and Liam gathered around the table at the Animal Clinic. "And where's Stiles?" You look around, noticing Stiles, of everyone, should be right here but he's nowhere.

"Yeah, about that." Scott starts. "There's no easy way to say this but he killed Donovan." Scott says with a quiet voice, disappointment in every word.

"How do you know?" Malia questions.

"Theo told me."

"You're gonna believe Theo?" Malia's quick to defend Stiles.

"Theo was there and he knew how Stiles killed him. Theo even had the wrench with blood on it. I don't think there's any way of getting around that."

"It's Stiles." Lydia also defends Stiles.

"I know." Scott says with a hung head. "I don't want to believe him either but when I talked to Stiles, he didn't deny it."

"What do you mean?" You finally ask. This has to be what Theo was taking care of. Part of you is hoping Theo isn't lying because that would break your heart less.

"He said he did it. He said that Donovan was going to kill his dad and he didn't have another choice." The room falls silent with Scott's words. The room almost becomes completely engrossed with disappointment in Stiles but, then there's you. Your blood rushes with fury and your teeth grit.

"What did he mean he didn't have a choice? Because, Scott, maybe he didn't." You defend Stiles, over Theo, and now you know you're drawing a line in the sand.

"He said not all of us can be true alphas, that some have to make mistakes and are human." Scott paraphrases Stiles's words.

"Yeah, Scott! Maybe he's right!" You scream as a knife feels like it's penetrating your heart. "Human. So, what if Donovan, the guy who was more than fucking willing to kill Stiles and his dad, went after Stiles? Stiles didn't have a choice. It's called self-defense. Not all of us have the power to just knock someone out with a punch." You snap as tears threaten to slip.

"Have you talked to him?" Scott asks.

"I'm going to." You start to walk out.

"Wait, y/n. Maybe it's best to give him space." Scott tries to get you to stay.

"No, because I'll hear Stiles's side. Because I'm still human. I get it." You narrow your eyes at Scott before storming out of the clinic.

You quickly dial Stiles's phone number and he picks up on the second ring.

"Tell me I can fix everything." Stiles's words are rushed.

"Was it self-defense?" You ask sharply, your feet hitting the pavement with a quick pace.

"Yeah!" Stiles says and you hear how desperate he is. "Of course it was! He came over me and I-I, y/n, I didn't have a choice!" Stiles's voice shakes, filling the cracks in your heart with lava.

"I believe you." You pull the phone away from your ear, putting him on speaker and bringing up your text messages.

"You do?" His voice is relieved and surprised.

"Yeah. You don't kill people unless they attack you." You got to Theo's messages and text him, asking where he is.

"I don't know what Theo told Scott but you have to try and convince him-"

"I've got it, Stiles." You reassure him.

"I owe you. I just, I'll do anything."

"I know. I've got your back. I'll call later." You say and hang up after a text comes through from Theo with his location.

You make your way to the Beacon Hills skatepark. You calves burn and your heart beats against your ribs with every step but you don't care. You're furious. How could Theo do this? He tells you he cares about you and your friends but then turns around and tries to break up the friendships.

Once he comes into view, your nails dig into your fists. He smiles and waves, leaning his weight on his skateboard.

"Hey-" You cut him off with a punch to his jaw, making him fall. It would have caught you off guard had you not been so pissed off.

"If you ever come near me ever again, I will knock you so far into the future you'll be meeting your great-grandkids." You stand over him with a red face and fists wanting to connect with his face again.

"Y/n, what-what'd I'd do?" He looks at you with puppy eyes, consumed with hurt.

"Fuck with my friends, you fuck with me."


	2. Part 2

"Y/n!" Theo yells but you ignore him and continue to walk with blood rushing through your veins.

You know you can't turn around to even look at him. You'll see the pain and pity him. You'll come to a stop, let him explain himself, and forgive whatever bullshit he'll feed you. So, you keep walking. You can't allow yourself to be manipulated by him anymore.

With a throbbing hand that was surely broken, you made your way to Stiles's house. With Scott almost demanding everyone stay clear of him, you knew he'd have nowhere to be besides his house.

"What-what are you doing here?" Stiles asks as he opens the door.

"Getting your side of the damn story and coming clean about mine. Why else?"

"Your side?" His eyes squint as he opens the door and allows you inside.

"What happened? Scott really wasn't giving many details."

"What's your side?" He questions as the both of you make your way to his bedroom.

"I asked first."

He lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. "Donovan, he came after me and," he pauses, staring at his murder board. "I hit him with a wrench to get him off of me and we ended up in the library and I was climbing the scaffolds and he was right there so I pulled one of the hooks and everything fell. When he fell, he fell on a rod and was kind of impaled."

"So, self-defense." You hold your dominant hand in your opposite hand, trying to get the throbbing to stop.

"Yeah, but," He shakes his head as if to be disappointed in himself. "I didn't feel bad about it."

"You can feel good about it and it still be self-defence. He was gonna kill you and your dad." You nod, reassuring him, something Scott should be doing and not you.

"Yeah, try telling Scott that." He scoffs with a hung head. He furrows his eyebrows, looking back to you. "What'd you do to your hand?"

"Punched Theo in the face." You chuckle looking to your hand that was slowly bruising.

"You punched him in the face?"

"I've been seeing him. Clearly, I got played so I hit him." You shrug with the roll of your eyes.

"Wait. You were seeing that psychotic killer?"

"I might have terrible taste in guys but I really thought he wasn't that bad. I mean, he's always been nice to me."

Stiles's face is cold and hard but he allows himself to sigh anyway. "I'm sorry."

"Should have listened. Ya live and learn." You shrug it off, trying your hardest to ignore your heart that was breaking. You shouldn't feel anything but hatred for Theo but feelings don't just disappear. It takes times. "But, we gotta focus on convincing Scott that Theo is exactly the person you've been trying to tell us he was."

"Sounds good to me." His faces loosens with relief. "We should also probably get your hand checked out first though." Stiles points to your hand you nod in agreement.

Stiles takes you out to his jeep and drives you to Beacon Hills Memorial where Miss McCall is working. She takes you in for an x-ray rather quick but you and Stiles lie on how you broke your hand, knowing it would just cause more harm than good. Stiles was quick to say you slammed your hand in the door.

Once your x-rays came back, Miss McCall started wrapping your hand in a soft cast. You didn't actually break your hand but you did fracture a few small bones and needed to be in a soft cast for a few weeks. You weren't too happy about it but there wasn't anything you could do about it now.

Once your hand is done being wrapped and your paperwork is filled out, you head back to the jeep but you decide to have Stiles just take you home instead of going to find Scott. Theo has been blowing up your phone and you'd love to just turn it off but as a family rule, your phone has to stay on unless you're at home.

"So, Scott is probably a little right." You say quietly as Stiles pulls against the curb.

"What?"

"I mean, like let him cool down a day and I'll come with you tomorrow and talk to him. I just think Theo has gotten under everyone's skin and in everyone's head and everyone needs to take a day away from each other."

"If I don't do something now then-"

"Stiles." You shake your head. "You gotta trust me. His whole thing is that you're snapping. Let today cool everyone down to show you're not. It was just Theo exaggerating."

"Right." He nods and runs a hand through his hair. "Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning." You shut the door with a soft nod.

"Hey, y/n." Stiles says before you could walk away. "I hate him," He swallows hard. "But, are you okay?"

You bite your lip and lean against the open window of the jeep. "Yeah, should have known better, ya know?"

He gives a sympathetic nod. "I wish, I wish I wasn't right...for your sake."

"Yeah, you and me both." You wiggle your fractured hand as a joke to help lighten the mood. "Well, I'm gonna go inside and nap and pretend Theo Raeken doesn't exist. You should do the same."

"I'll see ya." Stiles gives you a grateful smile before you make your way into your house.

You walk into your house that's once again empty. You look at the small magnetic whiteboard on your fridge that says your parents were called into work and they'd be back later. They work for the same place so them being called in together is something you're used to. Them being gone for the day works out for you anyway because you are actually able to go your room and nap in peace and quiet, shut out the world. You also won't have to answer any questions about your hand until later which just makes your chest feel a little lighter.

You make your way to your bedroom and change into sweatpants and a hoodie, getting yourself comfortable in bed with your favorite show playing quietly in the background until you're able to fall asleep. Luckily, it didn't take you very long to pass out. Your head hurt from the events and your chest ached from Theo. All you wanted to do was sleep because it was the only time you were able to actually escape the thoughts of Theo and everything he made you feel, all the guilt you feel still liking him even after he fucked your friends over and you.

* * *

A constant tapping wakes you up hours later. You groan but drag yourself from your warm bed and go to your window, knowing it would be Theo. You roll your eyes and open the window, but kneel to his level so he can't enter your home.

"What?" You ask sharply.

"Not gonna let me explain?"

"Nope." You shake your head as part of you wants to grab him and pull him inside while the other part wants to take your other fist to his face.

"Come on." Theo pleads. "You gotta let me explain."

"Why? So you can lie to me again?" Your voice reeks of hurt despite how much you're trying to hide it. "So I have a third story to piece together?"

"Just let me in and I'll tell you everything." His eyes are the prettiest green you've ever seen and maybe that's why he's so much trouble. You allow him inside and take a seat on your bed while he stands in front of you. "What do you want to know?"

"Uh, why you told Scott? What you told Scott? Why you didn't just talk to Stiles? Why you didn't help Stiles? Why you didn't tell me anything? Ask me what you should do?" You list the obvious questions.

"Yeah," His cheeks puff with air and he takes a deep breath. "I thought Scott should know since Stiles wasn't going to tell him. I did talk to Stiles and he said he didn't feel bad about it. I just told Scott what I saw. Stiles hit Donovan with the wrench and killed him. If Stiles was capable of killing Donovan, he's capable of killing me, too. I couldn't step in."

"Maybe he wouldn't have killed him, had you helped him. Chimera verses chimera sounds like a better fight than human and chimera. You say you want in with Scott but when the opportunity arises, you don't take it?"

"Wait. What?" His eyes scan you over as if he had never even put the pieces together.

"You're too busy trying to get in with me which doesn't make any sense that you missed your oppurnity. Save Stiles, Scott lets you in. Stiles would still hate you." You shake your head with quick raise of your brows. "But he wouldn't have a leg to stand on. He does now. You've been screwing with me, you let Stiles kill someone, you stood by and watched, you told his best friend and tried to pin them against each other. All of that in a matter of twelve hours."

He's silent for a few seconds, something that you're not quite used to with him. He's usually quick with something to back up his reasoning but not now he actually has to think. "Alright, I fucked up." He admits, catching you off guard. "I fucked up but the one thing I didn't do, was screw you over."

"Yeah? And I'm supposed to believe you now?"

"I don't expect you to but I'm hoping you do." His eyes are pleading but you can't tell if he's just trying to manipulate you or if he's being sincere. He convinced Scott that Stiles killed someone in cold blood. Theo has to be good at manipulating people. "Your heartbeat tells me you do."

"I want to." You narrow your eyes a little as you swallow a lump that's formed in your throat. "But, I can't." Your voice shakes as the words fall.

"So, that's it?"

"Yeah." You nod as the back of your eyes start to burn with tears.

"No second chance?"

"I-" You stutter, trying to find the right words. You know that if he does care about you the way he says he does, you're breaking his heart just like he did yours with screwing over Stiles. But, you don't know if he's lying. "I can't give you a second chance." You speak slowly, avoiding his pain-filled eyes.

"You're gonna regret this." His voice is cold but laced with heartbreak as he makes his way back to your window.

"I know." You say as he exits through the window.


	3. Part 3

The night went by excruciatingly slow. You tossed and turned all night. Your heart filled with guilt and regret. You thought Theo was different but he proved Stiles right and you were nearly ready to lose your friends for him. On the other hand, however, you didn't let Theo give a full explanation and you always thought everyone should have that chance. You had just bitched Scott out for not hearing Stiles out and now you're doing exactly what he did. But, then again, you know there can't possibly be a good reason for Theo to have done anything that he's done and he did admit to fucking up.

It's now the morning and Stiles is standing in your kitchen, his finger pressed against his bottom lip as he paces, a nervous tick he's seemed to always have.

"You're making me dizzy." You groan, your eyes begging you to go back to sleep.

"What if he, what if Scott doesn't believe us? I  _can't lose_  my best friend." Stiles stops his pacing and eyes you with the glossed over eyes.

"He's the optimist. He will, if not today eventually, forgive you and besides, he'll believe us whenever Theo shows his true colors with whatever his master plan is." You roll your eyes before placing your head on your arms against the table.

"We should just kill him."

"Stiles. That's still what got you into this mess." You mumble from your darkened space.

"Okay, you should kill him. I mean, he fucked you over and-"

"I'm not killing him." You pick your head up and shake your head.

"I don't get what his point-" Stiles stops as Scott walks into your kitchen.

"Door was open." He says, moving to sit beside you. "So, you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, Stiles is your best friend and I don't know, Scotty, why don't ya hear him out? Instead of Theo's dickface." You grumble with as much as sarcasm as you can muster.

"Uh, are you okay?" Scott asks hesitantly.

"Fucking fantastic. Talk your shit out. I'm the mediator." You put your head back down and allow Stiles to start his argument.

"Okay, look, I didn't kill him on purpose. I just, didn't feel bad about it when it happened." Stiles admits and you feel Scott shift beside you.

"We don't kill people." Scott says and if you could roll your eyes into another dimension, you would.

"What should I have done, Scott?" Stiles raises his voice and you're forced to look up, making sure one of them won't storm out.

"Anything. Just something." You stare at Scott with a scrunched faces that's drenched in disgust and disappointment. "What?" Scott's brows furrow as his eyes move to yours.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your best friend almost DIED. D-I-E-D. DIED. Multiple times and all because of you, if you wanna get into technicalities. The one time, Stiles physically can not simply apprehend someone, you're shunning him? Seriously, you've known Theo a total of five years? Compared to like fourteen with Stiles? You're gonna believe Theo who has no problem fucking anyone over, over your best friend?"

Scott looks at Stiles who now his arms crossed and is looking barely to the floor. "We don't kill people, y/n. You know that."

You widen your eyes and slam your hands against the table as you stand up. "Yeah! But not everyone can be fucking high and mighty like you, Scott. So why don't you just listen to your best friend and help him through it. If I remember correctly, Peter killed people. Chris Argent literally is a werewolf hunter so he kills people. Stiles's dad is a sheriff. Derek, he's Derek. He's killed people. Why can everyone kill people besides Stiles? At least his was an accident."

Scott stares at his best friend and lets out a sigh. "Yeah, okay. You're right." You raise your brows with a mixture of surprise and relief. "But, why would Theo lie?"

"That's the million dollar question." Stiles says, taking a relieved step towards the table.

"Right, there's something you guys gotta know." You let out an uneasy chuckle and boys stare at you. "Well, Scott, I've been seeing Theo behind all your backs. I told Stiles yesterday. But, here's what you both don't know. He came by last night and tried to explain himself but ya know, I wouldn't let him and he told me I'd regret it but I don't know in what context he meant that." You explain as you sit back down.

"That he's probably gonna kill you?" Stiles quirks a brow, going back to his smart mouth.

You snap your fingers and point to him. "Yeah, maybe. Or ya know, that I like him and I'll regret not hearing him out."

"Well, what did he say when he tried to defend himself?" Scott asks.

"Uh, just kind of bullshit, ya know? He didn't really have a good reason, not that I let him really talk." You shrug.

"I have an idea!" Stiles blurts out and places his hands firmly on the table. "Okay, so why don't you go and apologize to Theo, hear him out, forgive him. Maybe he actually likes you, right?"

"I don't like where this going." You shake your head but let Stiles finish his thought.

"Maybe he'll tell you what his whole plan is. We know he wants a pack so is he trying to take down Scott's pack? Or was this just a fun game to him? Maybe he'll tell you."

"Stiles has a point." You move your eyes to Scott with hints of disbelief. "Either he thought what he was doing was right or he's up to something like Stiles says and right now, you're the only one he might tell."

"When I wanted you two to talk it out, I didn't mean bond over a plan involving me manipulating a manipulator." You glance between the boys as you sit back and cross your arms.

"So you'll do it." Stiles says with one nod.

"Of course." You toss your arms out. "Let's take him down." You smirk at the boys as the tension completely melts away. "That means you two have to leave so I can go get ready to hunt Theo down. And hopefully, this won't got terribly."

You shoo the boys out, them both slightly back to normal. You know they won't be completely fixed by one conversation but at least they're on the right track. Once you're able to show Theo's true colors, everything with them will go right back to normal and Scott will take care of Theo on his own. That's if the plan works anyway. Theo isn't an idiot and he can't possibly be just bragging about whatever his plan is. You're hating it, but you're going to have to put a lot more trust in him than you originally did otherwise it'll be for nothing.

You take a quick shower and get ready before texting Theo that you wanted to talk. You were surprised to see him actually respond. Your heart sped up with the glow of his name on your screen, partially from nerves that he'll see through you and the other part because you still have feelings for him. As much as you would like to just shut your feelings for him off, it's not that easy and it's only been one night.

You make your way to the high school gym after you had finished getting ready. You take a few deep breaths before opening the double door of the weight room. Theo is shirtless, using one of the machines and all you can do is sigh and stare. He might not be a good person but he's unfairly attractive.

"Uh, hey." You say, walking up to him.

"So, now you wanna talk, huh?" He asks, barely even looking at you as he continues on the weight machine.

"I made Stiles wait a night to talk to Scott and I should have made you wait." You bite your lip as your eyes watch his muscle glisten and flex with every lift.

"You seemed to be pretty set on not hearing me out." Theo says, almost taunting you.

"I'm sorry." You swallow your pride and just apologize.

"What am I supposed to do with a 'sorry'?"

"Accept it? Maybe?" You catch your annoyance leaking through and try to recover. "Look, I'm just, everything with Scott and Stiles and I just should have heard you out. I was wrong and I'm really sorry." You give him a cornered smile as you know exactly how to get Theo to forgive you. You move towards him and a run a finger delicately over his shoulder and around his arms, giving him a puppy eyes. "I'm really sorry, Theo." You kiss up his jaw and a soft growl rumbles in his chest. "Forgive me?" You whisper.

"Okay." Theo says, grabbing your face and bringing your mouth to his. "Since you asked so nicely." He says, breaking the kiss which to your dismay, still leaves you completely breathless.

"You have to make everything difficult, don't you?"

"Just for you." He smirks with the wiggle of his brows.

"Well, uh, we can just not hide it anymore." You shrug, realizing keeping you two a secret wouldn't matter anymore.

"What changed your mind?" He asks, getting up, you following him to one of the benches that has his water bottle and jacket.

You shrug again. "Scott seems to trust you now, I guess, I don't know. It'll be easier." You nod and stuff your hands in your pockets.

"Whatever you say." He sends you a satisfied grin. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Uh, yeah sure." You nod. Your gut starts telling you that something's off, you shouldn't go with him but you know Theo will suspect something if you don't go with him. You never turn him down and you can't start now.

You follow Theo out to his truck and hop in the passenger side. He acts completely normal around you, holding regualr conversation and allowing the radio to play your favorite station. Between Theo glancing at you, you send a quick text to Stiles to let him know that everything seemed to be okay but something felt off. Of course, Stiles told you to abort mission but it's still Stiles so you just shove your phone back into your pocket, ignoring him.

"Where are we going?" You look to the window, noticing you're headed towards the industrial part of Beacon Hills.

"You'll see." Theo smiles but it's different and you just shake your head, hoping it's your head just playing tricks on you.

The more he drives, however, the worse the feeling in your gut gets. You shouldn't be on this side of town, there's no reason for it. A light panic starts to creep through your body as you approach a large, dreary building. You hang your head before moving your stare to Theo with disappointed eyes.

"What are we doing?" You say with a sigh as Theo parks in the open parking lot.

"Don't you know you can't lie to a werewolf? Or a werecyotoe? Let alone someone who's both." A sinister smile plants itself across his face and your heart sinks right into your stomach.

"What'd I lie about?" You voice comes out shaky and soft.

"Don't play stupid, y/n. Get out of the truck."

"No." You shake your head and cross your arms.

"I like you and I don't want to hurt you but I can't trust you so get out of the truck or I'll make you." Theo snarls and you reluctantly reach for the door handle.

You hop from the truck and Theo meets you around front. You glare at him as he grabs your bicep, pulling you into the building. "So, you're kidnapping me? That's how you're getting back at me?"

"Not exactly." He shakes his head, not even bothering to look at you.

"Really? Because forcing me inside of a creepy ass building and now leading me into a creepy ass basement sure seems like kidnapping."

"But, you'll come out of this alive, hopefully." He shrugs as if his words were nothing special. "And you'll be let go. No ransom or anything so it's not really kidnapping."

"And I thought Scott and Stiles liked to bend the fucking rules." You roll your eyes and tug your arm from his grip. "I can walk."

"Just remember, this is on you." Theo says as you approach a rickety door. He opens it and you're met with four large guys in strange masks. The Dread Doctors.

"Are you kidding me?" You look up to Theo with a dropped jaw as your heart starts to race with panic.

"Had to." He holds a stern face as the Dread Doctors approach.

"Theo!" You scream as The Dread Doctors surround you, gripping your arms so you can't move. Before you can even scream for Theo again, they inject you with something that causes a burning pain all through your entire body. You let out a horrendous scream in pain as everything starts to blur before going black.


	4. Part 4

Theo left you in the hands of the Dread Doctors. A horrible decision on his part and anyone in the tri-state area could see that, even him. But there was nothing he could do. Theo was terrified of failure and the best way for him to succeed was to listen to the Dread Doctors, build up his pack. He thought there wasn't any risk. They had only failed three times since they were successful with him so how could they fail with you? It'd been awhile since they failed, they couldn't fail on you.

Theo takes his time away from the Dread Doctors to go to the library. Despite, his need for power, he did actually care about his education. Not to mention, there was a big test coming up and he knew at least one pack member would be at the library studying for it. Theo couldn't help himself but to torment whoever would be there by just being around while you were nowhere to be found.

When Theo arrives at the library, textbooks in hand, only a few students are scattered about. In one of the corners, Stiles is sitting with his head buried in a textbook, Malia using a highlighter to mark up the notes she copied from Lydia. Theo smirked to himself as he sat at the table beside them, just close enough to irk them. Malia side eyed him before pulling Stiles from his textbook.

"Where's y/n?" Malia asks, glaring at Theo.

"Why would I know?" Theo inquires, a soft smirk resting on his face.

"We know she was with you and we haven't heard from her in over an hour. You're here and still nothing." Stiles states, his jaw clenching.

"Well, she's not with me, clearly. I thought I was supposed to be staying away from her." Theo huffs, all too proud that you would be one of him rather than someone like Scott. "Now, if you two don't mind," Theo keeps his sinister grin. "I have to study for this test. I would like to graduate with good grades."

The innocent act Theo was playing was boiling Stiles's blood so much, he could have hit him right there and just might have had there not been students or the librarian around. You were the only person who believed Stiles, willing to hear him out and now you weren't anywhere to be found and Stiles knew it had to do with Theo. Whether Theo cared about you or not, Stiles knew Theo would do anything to get back at you and the pack for trying to get back at him. Stiles's gut twisted, knowing something happened.

Two hours passed by and the few students that were studying were slowly making their way out the library, one by one, ready to call it a night. At this point, it was simply a game of chicken between Theo and Stiles. Theo wasn't going to say anything or leave. He was there to torment Stiles and Stiles wasn't leaving until he found out where you were.

"I'm gonna go, but don't do anything stupid. Y/n is probably fine." Malia tried to reassure Stiles but he tapped his pencil heavily on the wooden table, almost ignoring her. "Stiles?"

"Okay." He nods, looking to her.

As Malia packed her things, the library became empty, even the librarian was on her way out, knowing the school's janitor would be coming within the half hour to clean up and lock up.

"Alright," Stiles slams his textbook closed and glaring at Theo. "Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know." Theo states, lying through his teeth.

"Bullshit!" Stiles lunges, and grips Theo by the collar of his shirt, tugging him up. "Where is she? She was supposed to text us! That's how this works!"

Theo rolled his eyes and pushed Stiles off of him. "I like her. Do you really think I'd do something to hurt her?"

"What's stopping you?" Stiles challenges.

"Did you miss the part where I just said I like her?"

"Oh, no." Stiles says. "I heard you but I know you're full of shit."

"You don't know me so how would you know anything?"

"Because you don't fuck over the people you like and you fucking me over with Scott, yeah, you kind of fucked her over."

"Well, I'm telling you I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her." Theo shrugs, moving to his things and packing them up.

"Just tell me where she is."

"You don't listen, do you?" Theo groans, not bothering to look at your defensive friend. "I don't know where she is."

"If you hurt her," Stiles grabs Theo before Theo could walk away. "We'll come for you." Stiles threatens which only makes Theo chuckle.

"Whatever, Stiles." Theo scoffs, making his way out of the library.

Stiles watched him closing but Theo held a steady smirk, doing what he wanted to accomplish. Get under one of the pack members' skin to pass his time. By now, he knew the Dread Doctors would be done with you and it'd be safe for him to return and explain what being a chimera meant, at least what it meant to Theo.

Theo makes his way to the Dread Doctors' dungeon-like lab, everything seeming to fine. Theo's confidence, assuring him that everything was fine and you were going to be there. You'd be pissed as all hell at him but would eventually come around and he'd win you right back over. But, oh, was he so wrong.

Theo gets inside the lab and can immediately tell something is wrong. He doesn't sense your anger or your fear, nothing. He only knows you're still there because of your faint heartbeat and your lingering scent.

"Where is she?" Theo questions one of the Dread Doctors who ignores him. "Where is she?" Theo asks again, this time his voice growing with anger.

"You failed." The Dread Doctor responds, its voice low and slow.

"What?" Theo's brows furrow. The Dread Doctor ignores Theo again and that's when he starts to panic.

He darts down the hall and into a separate room where your scent and heartbeat were the strongest. His eyes find you laying on the floor behind a caged area, where the Dread Doctors kept their 'expierements' before needing to be discarded. Theo runs to the cage and opens it, almost moving in slow motion as your heavy eyes open to see him.

"Y/n, what happened?" He asks, kneeling beside you.

You swallow hard as mercury pools in your mouth. "Your fault." You mumble as the mercury leaves the corner of your mouth.

"No, no." He says, gently pulling you into him. "This wasn't supposed to happen." You try your best to narrow your eyes at him as his arms wrap around you. "It's gonna work and you're gonna be fine."

You gasp for air at the sound of Theo's voice. "It hurts." You whine. "It's not gonna work."

"You don't know that." Theo says, trying to focus on taking your pain but finding himself incapable of doing so.

You nod, your head pressed against his chest. "I've heard the stories." Your voice grows weaker as the mercury starts to spill from your ears.

"That's different. That's just the bite this is-" Theo starts, lying to himself as he sits in denial.

"It's the venom or whatever." You mumble, nearly choking all the mercury pooling in your mouth before it starts to drips down the corners of your mouth. "Same," You take a deep breath. "Thing, different strand."

"I'm really sorry."Theo apologizes, squeezing you closer to him as he continues to try and take your pain.

"Stop trying." Your eyes start to shut as Theo's grasp loosens.

"What? Why?"

"You can't take pain." Your body starts to fall relaxed against him as your heart slows down. "You're too power invested and selfish."

"No, that-that." Theo looks down at you, his veins not changing color, nothing changing. "I didn't mean for this."

"Actions have consequences." Your voice falls so quiet the only reason Theo could hear you is because of his enhanced hearing.

"I just wanted you in my pack. I didn't want to hurt you." Theo rushes his words, as if to want to apologize for every one of his wrongs before you slipped away.

"Uh-huh." You hummed as your body completely relaxes with the last few beats of your heart.

"I'm so sorry." Theo bent his torso to place a kiss on your forehead, despite it being too late.


End file.
